Time away
by Queenq
Summary: Jane and Maura try to reconnect.
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This idea came to me after hearing the stories from a friend. I'm already writing the next chapter of "In This Night" but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you all like it. The mistakes are my own.**

* * *

It all began a few months earlier when they realized that they needed time alone to reconnect. It was a Sunday night that they noticed their week had been so hectic, they hadn't really talked to each other. With both working tough cases and their children being the center of their routine, when they sat down on the couch to cuddle and relax, both Maura and Jane, realized how much they missed each other.

Neither would change their life in the slightest but both knew they couldn't stop talking or take each other for granted. That's why they decided to use the excuse of their 7 year anniversary to go away for a week by themselves.

It was at a brunch with her mother that the idea of the cruise came up. Some friends had just arrived from one and had praised it to her mother, making Maura realize she had never been to one even though the idea always pleased her. She left brunch with her mind made and thinking of ways to convince Jane to agree.

It took some time. At first, Jane was apprehensive of being on a tight space with thousands more people, without an exit escape. Given Jane's protective nature, Maura was expecting this and quickly brought up some ships and displayed its size and security aboard.

Then it was the worry of being bored, with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Maura not losing her excitement showed her the endless entertainment available, from the pool, to casino and nightclub.

A few days later, Jane went down to the morgue with a smile on her face, and told Maura to start planning their cruise. Maura knew her wife wasn't completely sold on the idea but, since it was what she wanted, Jane happily put a smile on and dealt with her discomfort.

And so the planning started; the kids would stay with Angela and Constance for a week while they went on a Caribbean cruise and back. Maura planned on making sure Jane had a good time and wasn't shy in her expenses, booking the very best for them. Both women were excited to be able to reconnect and to celebrate their anniversary.

As soon as they arrived, Jane and Maura were greeted like royalty; receiving gifts, drinks and appetizers as soon as they checked-in.

After they got their key and room number, a young man came up to them introducing himself as John, their personal staff aboard, leading them to their luxurious suite. After a healthy tip, they were finally alone.

Jane walked over to Maura, wrapping her long arms around the blonde's waist. "Happy anniversary, babe." She said, giving her wife a loving kiss. "It's been 7 years and I know this is only our beginning." Jane added with another kiss, feeling Maura respond in her own passion.

"Happy anniversary, Jane." Maura said when they pulled away. "I love the life we created together. You and the kids are the most important things in my life." The blonde added, emotional.

"We could never live without you too, babe. You are the most important thing for us too." Jane replied, bringing Maura into a tight hug.

Both women stayed wrapped in each other, in their own little world, for few minutes before a knock startled them.

"It's probably the bags. Why don't you go freshen up while I get them?" Jane asked, knowing Maura wouldn't want a stranger to see her so emotional. Maura's reply was a quick kiss and a smile before closing the bathroom door while Jane moved to open the suite's door as another knock sounded.

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. My name is Jake and I'll be your staff for the duration of the trip." He said entering the suite with their bags.

"But I thought John was going to be with us, why the change?" Jane asked, checking to see if all the bags where there.

"No change, Ma'am. He still is; you get us both." The boy replied with an expecting smile.

Jane smiled tightly at the thought of people following them around all the time and gave him a tip, closing quickly the door after him.

Hearing the door close, Maura stepped out of the bathroom, moving to open the bags to retrieve some things she wanted.

"Babe, did you know we get 2 personal staff around us?" Jane asked wondering if it was something Maura had chosen when booking the suite.

Maura turned to face her wife with a look of confusion. "No, Jane. Isn't just John with us?" Maura asked.

"No. Another one brought the bags and said they both would be with us." Jane replied with a frown.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure it's customary and they won't bother us." Maura said trying to reassure her wife.

Jane nodded, deciding not to think about it. "Do you wanna rest or change and go for a walk around the ship?" She asked.

"Let's go on a tour. We can rest later." Maura said retrieving their bikinis to change.

And that's how the days on the cruise passed. They woke up, had breakfast, spent the mornings by the pool, after lunch did another activity and at night, they relaxed with each other.

While Maura enjoyed the cruise, not having anywhere to visit and being all the time in the ship was bothering her more than she thought. And Jane was getting antsy about not managing to get any real quiet and alone time with her wife.

It sounded cheesy in her head but she missed those moments where it was just them. Everywhere she looked, everywhere they went, people were there. Jane knew it was bothering her wife too. Even when they tried to have some R rated fun in the bedroom, the noise from the children nest door to them made it impossible.

Luckily, they had a gorgeous day in the Caribbean beach just by themselves but now on the way back home, the situation remained the same as before.

"Jane, what do you want to do today?" Maura asked her wife while they had breakfast on the luxurious room of the cruise.

Jane looked around hopelessly as the breakfast room filled with the other guests, wondering if there were somewhere, anywhere they would be able to be alone. Wishing somehow to go back in time to when they decided to do this. "I don't know, babe. Whatever you want." She replied caressing Maura's hand.

Maura smiled sadly at her wife. It had been her idea and she knew Jane was indulging her, shallowing her discontent of being on the cruise, always giving her best to stay excited even thought this trip was nothing like they envisioned.

"Well, since it's our last night here how about we have some fun in the club?" Maura asked knowing they would arrive back in Boston the next day. "We could do a little dancing." She added coyly, running her heel on Jane's leg.

Jane quickly caught on to what she was saying and the thought of feeling Maura dancing with her, grinding against her, brought a sly smile on Jane's face.

She lifted up to lean across the table, "I think that's a great idea, babe." She said kissing Maura. The bright smile on Maura's face when they pulled away, made everything worthy.

Before coming into the cruise they had made a vow to go out one night a week just the two of them or maybe get away for the weekend somewhere close, to never allow themselves to feel disconnected again. Obviously, the kids would go away with them some of the times but they knew they had to work to keep their relationship strong and not allow it to get lost in the daily routine.

Maura was determined to make the most of tonight. She missed the feeling that came when Jane was completely lost in her. Being in the end of Jane's passion, there was nothing like it.

So she put on her black dress that she knew Jane loved. She put on her pumps and finished her make-up before exiting the bathroom, anxious to see how Jane looked as she got ready in the bedroom.

"Wow, Maur." Jane said; her eyes widening as she took in her wife. "You look amazing." She added, getting closer and wrapping her arms around Maura. "Beautiful….Gorgeous." She said, pecking Maura's lip each time. "Sexy" she added, running her hands through Maura's body. "Delicious." Jane added, biting Maura's neck, before smoothing it with kisses. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in?" Jane asked pressing Maura against the wall and kissing her senseless.

Maura lost herself in the feelings Jane evoked, and in Jane's reaction. Maura was equally aroused by Jane's look, with tight black jeans and button down, open enough to show some cleavage. She fought against every instinct to clear the fog surrounding her brain. "Jane, honey, I really don't want to stop but we should go." She said, reluctantly.

Jane sighed deeply before raising her head from the blonde's neck. "You're right, Maur. I'm looking forward to dancing with you tonight." She said, grabbing her wallet from the table and leading them to the club.

From the moment they entered the club, heads turned to look at the couple. Some in jealousy, some in envy but most in lust. Maura knew Jane needed a beer before dancing comfortably so she steered them to the nearest bar, wanting to put Jane in the mood as soon as possible.

Jane was already buzzed from their moment in the bedroom so it didn't take much to put her in a dancing mood. The ladies danced intertwined all night. Bodies melted as one, legs intertwined, hands danced across each other body, as they grinded in the songs rhythm.

After feeling a particular kiss on the sweet spot of her neck, that she knew it would became a hickey, Maura tugged Jane's hair to capture her attention. When brown eyes fogged in lust connected with hers, her body shivered in delight. "Everything okay, babe?" Jane asked the now silent blonde. Hearing the huskiness in Jane's voice was Maura's undoing and she said. "I want to go back to our room and finish what we started."

Jane didn't need to be told twice, taking Maura's hand in hers and leading them back to their suite. Her long strides forced Maura to jog a little, getting giggles from the blonde.

Mouths collided as soon as the door closed, lips that already were familiar with each other but still continued to produce sparks that ran all over their bodies.

Experienced hands worked fast to connect with the desired skin, letting the clothes that separated them fall to the floor. Stepping out of their clothes, both ladies moved together to fall on the bed.

Jane straddled Maura, her strong arms sustaining her weight, not wanting to put pressure on the blonde's body, as she moved lower, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of Maura's body, delighting herself on the reaction and noises her wife made.

Just as she was getting where she wanted the most, salivating in desire; a strange noise reached her ears. Not wanting to stop and blaming on her imagination, since Maura didn't react, Jane continue her path when the noise got louder. Her mind finally cleared and she recognized as knocks on the door.

She groaned loudly in frustration, distancing herself from her task. Maura missed Jane's heat instantly and looking at the frustration on Jane's face, she asked worried. "Jane, why did you stop? What happened?"

Jane quickly placed her hand on Maura's lips. "Shh. Maybe he'll go away." She whispered frustration clear in her tone.

Another knock sounded on the suite "Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles is everything alright? We were told you left the club quickly. Are you ill?" They heard through the door.

Both ladies groaned at the interruption, wanting to get rid of him as fast as they could to continue. Maura looked at Jane whispering, "Do something!"

Jane sighed; moving to stand near the door, knowing if she opened it, the young man would get a clear view of Maura. "Yeah, Jake. Don't worry. We are fine." Jane yelled, not wanting a misunderstanding.

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yes! Don't worry! You're dismissed from duty. At easy soldier! Go to sleep!" Jane said in frustration.

A moment of silence filled the room as they waited for the reply. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Have a good night." They heard quietly.

Jane walked back to the bed noticing Maura's crossed arms. "You were a little rude, Jane. He was clearly ashamed in the end."

The brunette looked at her incredulously. "Really, Maur?!"

The blonde giggled at her wife, opening her arms, wanting nothing more than to pick up from where they stopped. Jane didn't waste any time, almost running to resume her position.

"Jane." Maura said.

"Hmm?" was her reply.

"Promise something." That got her attention and she lifted up her head, going over to be face to face with her wife.

"Anything." Jane said.

"Promise me you'll never let me convince you to go on another cruise. We can do anything, but not another cruise." Maura said seriously, a smile appearing at the end.

Jane laughed loudly. "I promise." She said, kissing Maura passionately. "No more cruises." She added burying her face in Maura's neck, getting giggles and moans from the blonde.

The couple continued their night filled with uninterrupted passion. Both ladies waking up cuddled up and feeling refreshed as ever on the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
